


A dream day before Christmas

by mythicalpatterns



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, basically just me trying to write porn but it's also pretty sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/pseuds/mythicalpatterns
Summary: The girls took the children and left for North Carolina, to give Rhett and Link one day for themselves, before the real chaos of christmas back home. (Of course, in exchange for them doing the same thing for Christy and Jessie over new years). Rhett chuckled and slowly opened his eyes with a content sigh. The life he had today – he would never even have imagined that it could be like this, growing up in the south at that certain time, with everything that came with that. And at the same time, it was exactly what he always imagined. It was a life filled with love, with laughter, sillyness and creation (and a lot of really great food).





	A dream day before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_smut_sundae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/gifts).



> My Secret Santa gift to the lovely @sparxify/@a-smut-sundae! I couldn't draw Christmas fluff so I tried to write it instead, combined with my attempt at smut and some OT4 in there as well ;) I really hope you like it <3

He awoke to the smell of gingerbread, still lingering in the air since yesterdays christmas baking. For a while, he just laid with his eyes closed, taking in the peaceful but anticipatory feeling that followed the scent. He felt well rested, despite the late night and the hectic preparations the day before. All the packing, making sure everyone had everything, plane tickets and warm jackets, the wrapping of gifts and trying to keep everyone well fed and happy - it had been a lot. A sleepy smile tugged at his lips, it had been a good day. Loud, full of warmth and laughter, and it made him appreciate this temporary intermission even more.

 

The girls took the children and left for North Carolina, to give Rhett and Link one day for themselves, before the real chaos of christmas back home. (Of course, in exchange for them doing the same thing for Christy and Jessie over new years). Rhett chuckled and slowly opened his eyes with a content sigh. The life he had today – he would never even have imagined that it could be like this, growing up in the south at that certain time, with everything that came with that. And at the same time, it was exactly what he always imagined. It was a life filled with love, with laughter, sillyness and creation (and a lot of really great food).

 

He rolled over to the side and let his eyes glide over the backside of the broadshouldered man beside him. The man he'd called (and still called) his brother, best friend, then lover and now husband. Rhett felt the smile tug at his lips once again. It was such a weird thought and at the same time so completely natural. They had been like an old married couple for so long, now they were and actual married couple. (Or rather a couple of couples connected in the most intricate but perfect way).

 

Now, Rhett wasn't much of a cuddler but on rare occasions like these, when the house laid quiet and Link was within arms reach, no work schedual or family duties between them, he couldn't help himself. He moved closer, snook under Link covers and nuzzled in between his shoulder blades where he placed a soft kiss, Link's skin warm against his lips.

 

”Mornin' Linkster”, he mumbled and wrapped his arm around the thin waist, his hand on Link's belly, feeling every deep breath underneath.

There was no response at first, just a small sigh and the lean body seemed to settle in against his.

”Mmhhm, 'time's't?” then came Link's voice, unusually soft and low.

Rhett shuffled higher up, to rest his chin against Link's shoulder and placed more kisses a long his way.

”Too early to get up, too late to get back to sleep.” He mumbled, blowing hot breath on Link's neck, relishing in the faint smell of fruitiness, warmth and skin.

Link let out a huffing sound, something between a laugh and a yawn, and stretched out, turning a little in Rhett's arms. Blue eyes glimmered up at him, still glazed from sleep.

”Is that so?”

”Mhm.”

 

Rhett bent his head to meet the full lips in a kiss that started out slow and lazy, but turned deep and somewhat heated, their breaths growing heavy. Link's hand came up to weave through the untamed looks at Rhett's neck. He tugged a little and got a appreciative groan in return, the hand resting on his belly sliding further down.

 

When they finally broke apart Link looked up at Rhett with a dazed expression. Rhett gazed back, soft eyes studying his best friends delicate face, fascinated with how the sleep seemed to have softened it, smothed out wrinkles of worry and stress. His usually styled hair fell in messy strands over his forhead. Despite the streaks of silver he looked young, almost boyish,

 

”Hm” Link said, white kitten teeth glimmering when he flashed his loopsided smile. In it, Rhett saw the awkward kid he'd made his best friend and the scrawny dork of a man he'd made his lover. Link turned around fully in Rhett's arms and laid one hand against his chest, tapping it thoughtfully with light fingertips. ”So what are we doing today, _babe._ ”

 

Rhett chuckled a little at his use of the word. They definitely weren't used to the pet names yet – which was kind of weird since they've gotten used to other, more intimate stuff, pretty fast. He ran his fingers through his hair.

 

”I don't know, _hon_ ”, he said with a smile. ”What do you wanna do?”

 

Link frowned, as if thinking very hard, then he pushed at Rhett so that he suddenly found himself on his back, Link's firm thighs on each side of his body, straddling him. Rhett loved looking up at the smaller man like this, his skin smooth and almost creamy looking in the soft morning light, his broad frame towering over him. Rhett had always known Link was good looking but now he could acctually allow himself to think it, and he thought about it a lot, mind you. Link had a mischevious smirk playing at his lips and he was beautiful, gorgeous, _sexy_.

 

”Well I have an idea” Link said, low and sultry, punctuating his words by rolling his hips. They were both wearing boxers and the thin cotton did not stop Link's movements from affecting them both. He began to move slowly, small delicate circles against Rhett, while looking at him under dark lashes, staring with an intensity that sent a shiver throughout Rhett's whole body. His movements became a bit more vivid, grinding down with a little more pressure and Rhett's breath started to get heavier. Link leaned forward, licked his lips, his eyes still not leaving Rhett's, sliding his hands along the curved body. Then suddenly he stuck his fingers in Rhett's sides and let out a holler.

 

”Tickle party!”

Rhett bucked, gripped at Link's wrist in an atempt to get him off of him.

”Oh ho-ho, you little shit!”

 

Their wrestling was different from when they used to UFC each other back in college. There was no aggression, just playfullness and they were both wary about Rhett's back. The lingering touches and the growing hardness in their boxers might not be new though, but they didn't try to hide or conceal it anymore. Instead of dazing glances and hiding the fear and longing behind crude, almost mean jokes, they now locked eyes and let their bodies melt into each other without shame.

 

It ended with Link half on top of Rhett, pinning his hands above his head. That was also new, what he lacked in size compared to Rhett, he now made up in strength, all those early mornings at the gym paying off. He dived down to capture Rhett's mouth and let his hands go. Rhett immidiately put them to use by sliding them underneath Link's boxers, cupping his supple cheeks. Link started to kiss down his neck and ended up at his chest, licking over sensitive nipples. Rhett moaned but Link didn't stop there – his hands found the waistband of Rhett's boxers, lightly traced the outline of his cock before before gripping the elastic and sliding the garment down. He paused for a second, sat up and let Rhett continue the undressing while he shimmied down his own and threw them to the side.

 

Once again he laid down beside him, nibbling at his neck while he palmed Rhett's erection. Slowly he started to stroke up and down, gathering the pre- cum with his thumb and spreading it around. Rhett hummed with appreciation, lazily caressing Link's arm while he let himself enjoy the jolts of pleasure rushing through him. Link let his hand wander further down, fondling him and continuing back, his fingers slowly finding their way to what he was looking for. He found Rhett to still be wet since the night before, and when he carefully circled the opening with a finger, testing the waters, there was little resistance. He pushed. Rhett let out a groaning sound and Link stilled his hand, looking up at him.

 

”You sore?”

”Nah, can take it”

Link smirked.

”Bet you can, boy.”

 

Rhett arched his brow in what he hoped was an unimpressed expression but nevertheless, he reached for the tube on the bedside table. He threw it to Link who, of course dropped it and somehow lost it in the sheets. Rhett just watched him while he searched for it a good while, before he held it up with a triumphant ”aha!”. Rhett just shook his head.

 

”And I let you fuck me.”

Link chuckled.

”Yeah you do and you love it.”

 

Well, Rhett couldn't argue with that so he didn't, he just chuckled, let his head fall back and his tounge darted out to wet his lips.

 

He heard the slick sound of Link coating himself and when he looked down again he was positioned between his legs, eyes dark and lustful. He leaned forward, held himself in one hand and let the other grace Rhett's inner thigh, sliding up, teasingly brushing over his length and then coming to rest at his chest. He squeezed a little, let the pad of his thumb brush over the nipple.

 

Rhett whimpered slightly and then he felt Link pushing against him, slowly starting to sink inside. He gripped his bicep, the firm muscle flexing underneath his fingers. All of his scenses filled up with Link.

 

It was slow and sensual, clean and simple. Link took his time to relish in the softness of Rhett's curving body, let his lips roam over it, as if he tried to kiss every freckle he found on the golden skin. Rhett laced their fingers together, squeezed with every thrust, as if to ground himself, tangling himself up in Link even more. He breathed in every moan and whimper that fell from Link's lips, savoured their taste and accompanied them with low groans that rumbled thorugh his body, sometimes ending in needy whines.

 

Link leaned forward and slotted their mouths together in a deep kiss, sucking at Rhett's bottom lip while he sped up his thrusts. Rhett clawed at his back and it only took a moment before Link panted against his ear, stuttering and breathing ”I love you” as he slammed inside one last time, grazing Rhett's special spot. Rhett moaned, closed his eyes as Link got his hand between them and started to stroke him, long wiry fingers working with just the right amount of roughness.

 

”I love you too” Rhett whispered, opening his eyes and looking up into the piercing blue eyes he knew so well, and with a flick of the mans wrist he came too.

 

Afterwards, they lingered in bed, Link resting his head on Rhett's chest, watching it rise and fall, listening to his pulse slowing down. Rhett sighed once again, smiled when he realized that the air no longer smelled like gingerbread and christmas but of sweat and sex. He placed a kiss a top Link's mess of hair.

 

”Merry christmas, bo” he whispered.

 

He only got light snoring for an answer.

 

 

 


End file.
